Documentary
by insaneginger307
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction. This is about soul and kids day off from the rest of the gang... warning Soul X Kid... The thank you is for someone on  on here she is SilentCrimsonTears


Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction. I wrote it awhile back sorry if it is bad though...

* * *

><p>Soul x Kid<p>

"Ladies first," Soul waved his hand towards the entrance signalizing for Kid to enter the room, earning a punch in the arm. He started to rub his bruising arm, as he too entered the room.

"So what do you want to do?" Kid asked sitting on the couch looking up at soul who was still walking in. Taking his place next to Kid he let out a big yawn, casually stretching his arms up and putting his left arm over Kid's shoulder. Kid rested his head in the crest between Soul's neck and shoulder blade. Tilting his head up a bit he looked Soul in the eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"What did you tell the other's so they didn't suspect anything was up?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Kid said innocently but manipulative. "So what do you want to do with your day off all alone with me?"

"I don't know?" Soul leaned down and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

"Oh we can watch a movie!" Kid jumped up and ran over to the selection. Soul, who was still sitting on the coach looked a little disappointed he didn't get his first choice.

Kid came back with a documentary in his hands.

"What did you grab?" Soul questioned. Kid held out the movie so he could see it. Sure enough in his hands was a documentary about symmetry. Smiling from ear to ear he ran over and shoved it into the movie player.

After making sure everything was working fine Kid ran back and started to snuggle into Soul. Slowly the movie started. I explained the beauty of symmetry and the everyday use of it. Then they showed an hour long slid show of symmetrical objects and pictures.

There were half way through the long documentary when Soul decided that it was time to make his move, leaning close to Kid's ear and Soul whispered, "I know I'm not symmetrical but with you on my arm I'm just that much closer." Kid gave Soul one glance, then turned around and paused the documentary. He sat there for awhile, it started to scare Soul. Soul poked Kid and asked, "Kid you okay?" After Soul poked Kid the second time he fell off the couch and hit the floor. In a second Soul was at his side. Carefully he picked him up and laid him down on the couch. Standing over him he tried to bring Kid back from where ever he was, till he heard the word asymmetrical slip out of his mouth. Carefully he lifted Kids head up so he could sit down on the couch next to him. He shifted their bodies so that Kid sat between his legs and his head fell onto his chest. Calmly Soul started to stroke his hair, trying to calm him down. Slowly he did calm down, than he pointed at the screen.

"You see that little dot in the left hand corner?" he asked. Soul squinted but could not see any dot. "Well you see on the other side there is no dot!" Slowly Soul got up and walked over to the screen the squatted and squinted again. This time he did see the dot, it was almost microscopic. Walking back to kid he softly hit him in the head.

"You scare me to death for a small dot on the screen!" he yelled softly.

"Sorry," Kid apologized looked down very sheepishly.

"It's okay, all that matters is that you're okay," he stated taking his place again on the couch. "You should probably relax and get some sleep." Nodding Kid snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep. Leaving Soul sitting there stroking his hair and relaxing.

They sat like this for hour, there was no need to talk all they did was sit there and enjoy the others company.

Around 15:00 Kid started to squirm and sat up. He looked into Souls soft red eyes. "I probably should get going."

Soul wrapped his arms tightly around him, "You don't get to go till you told me what you told them."

"Oh that… I just told them we were having gay sex." He said coolly. Soul's jaw looked as if it was going to fall off as Kid got up, kissed him good bye and left. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. They didn't even know that they were together yet. It was going to be a very long night.

I would like to give a special thanks to ~TheDarkSidesGotYaoi, she came up with; I know I'm not symmetrical but with you on my arm I'm just that much closer.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
